


Build Me Up Buttercup

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Battleship Cloud [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Florist, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: It was hard, being an ex-SOLDIER; they burned out hard and fell even harder. So when Cloud's mulberry started acting up, he  went looking for a florist.His savior was One-Winged Floral, run by an Angeal he almost didn't meet.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Battleship Cloud [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663960
Comments: 50
Kudos: 143





	1. An Angeal By Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say is HOLY SHIT THAT DEMO and my Muses are in chaotic glee! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

_—Ding-ding!—_

Angeal looked up, smile at the ready, "Welcome to One-Winged Flor—" 

He blinked as a dandelion made their way to his counter, looked up and then Angeal was forced to admit that, perhaps, he'd been misnamed as a child. 

Here was a real Angel, blue eyes and blond hair and the _saddest plant Angeal had ever seen in his life, by **Holy** , how did you do that?!_

"You're the _fifteenth_ florist to tell me that today," the Angel said wryly, a tenor that made Angeal sigh a little on the inside. "and who's made that face." 

Angeal blinked, looked at the poor plant cradled in calloused hands and then back at the Angel. "I'm terribly sorry. How can I help?" 

"... You are the first to offer help, though. My mulberry, it's from Nibelheim and my Ma sent it all the way to Midgar." The Angel gently set it on the counter. 

Angeal squinted at it, pulled on some gloves, dug around in the soil and muttered to himself for a good, long minute or so. When he spied the aphid eggs, he snarled and grabbed the spray bottle of neem oil from his counter. 

Three squirts later, he set it down and then looked the Angel in the eyes. "Your problem is aphids. I'm assuming with Nibelheim that bugs aren't really an issue?" 

"Bugs?! Oh you poor plant." The Angel muttered something in a beautiful tone and then patted the stoneware pot. "Thank you so much. How do I treat them?" 

"Neem oil. I've got some in gallon jugs or-" 

"Do you have, umm, something smaller? I ride a motorcycle and I hauled this here with a harness." 

"... do you have saddle bags?" 

"I do not." The Angel frowned and then brightened. "I do, however, know someone who has a truck. Can I leave my mulberry here with you? I'll pay for the gallons and come back." 

"Sure, sure. What's the name on the order then?" 

"Uh, Cloud. Cloud Strife." 

"Number?" 

Cloud (and oh did it suit him) rattled off his number and then brightened. "Do you have a good source of manure?" 

"Around Midgar? No. Kalm's your best-" 

"I'm maybe starting a Chocobo farm on the outskirts and I need a place to put it? I've got three birds and well..." 

"Oh. _Oh!_ You mean like a partnership. I'll have to ask my partner-business partner, that is-if he's willing to do that while you go and get your truck?" Angeal stressed the business bit, his voice giving away how hopeful he was.

* * *

Genesis didn't appreciate being woken up early on his day off but Angeal ignored his grumbling to point out, "Gen, there was a literal Angel in our shop today and- **and** _he offered us free Choco manure for our plants_. Free, Gen!" 

"Back up, back up. An Angel?" 

"Blond hair, blue eyes and Gen, don't make fun of me here, the most beautiful–"

* * *

"–smile I've ever seen in my life, Zack. Oh gods, Zack, I'm so gay. He's built like a literal brick wall, fucking fixed Lady Mulberry and then said yes to our Choco manure problem?!" Cloud said over the phone as he wove his way through traffic. "So I need to, maybe, borrow..." 

"Our truck. Mine and Aerith's _Planetarium and Plants_ truck for your aphid-infested mulberry and three gallons of neem oil from quote, "the most beautiful man I've ever met and that included you and Sephiroth," unquote." Zack rattled off. 

"... Yes?" Cloud shuffled in place on his seat. 

"What's the name of the place so that Seph can check it out?" 

"One-Winged... Floral? He never actually finished his sentence, come to think of it. His face kind of fell when he spotted Lady Mulberry and well, the same face I've _been_ encountering, only he didn't look disappointed **or** direct me to the next florist." He admitted as he hung up in front of Aerith and Zack's shop. 

"Aphids, Cloud, really?" Aerith chided as she snatched the harness from his chest, taking care with the straps and Cloud himself. "We talked about the help thing," 

"Yeah, I," Cloud scuffed his boot tip on the mat in the back, "didn't want to worry you about my plant. You've got enough going on with the shop." 

"I've got the best plants in Midgar thanks to you and your Goldens and you think you're inconveniencing me. Oh Cloud. Those numbskulls back in your hometown did a number on you, huh?" She washed the harness and then her hands, drying herself off and removing her dirt apron. "Go toss that in the wash to kill the eggs and then can I get a hug?" 

"Uh-huh." Cloud stripped off his shirt, heard a very familiar wolf-whistle and flipped the bird at Zack as he flicked the top into their washing machine. "Gimme a shirt you jerk." 

"Can do, SOLDIER," One cheeky salute later and he tossed Cloud a uniform top, the ribbed knit too wide for him. 

"Thanks for one of your shirts," he called up the staircase. 

"Ah fuck, sorry!" Zack replied from the upstairs apartment he shared with Aerith. 

"Nope, it's mine now." 

"Keep it, it looks good on you," Tifa teased as she swung through the back, dirt up to her elbows and a sun hat over her eyes. "So who's the hot florist?" 

"Oh come on!" Cloud threw his hands up and then hugged Aerith, happy to breathe in the smell of fresh dirt and lilies. 

No matter what Aerith did, she always smelled like them and they were a comfort Cloud quietly looked forward to but never spoke about. 

"How was your day other than harassing poor florists with your mulberry?" she asked as he swayed them back n forth. 

"... Mm, had a good coffee and a decent ride. Bike's working good and two of the three can do jumps now." He hummed. 

"That's great!" Zack chirruped, joining the hug and making Cloud warm. 

"Zack," Cloud grumbled even as he leaned back into the affection, "What about you guys?" 

"Had a couple of deliveries and Cid asked about you again. Said he had an engine you might want to take a look at as a backup generator in case your solar fails. He also put in his standing order for his husband's garden so, you might want get on that tommorrow." Aerith replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Serendipitous Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's talking a million miles an hour yall! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Angeal fiddled with the wedding arrangements before Kunsel pushed his hands away and fixed them. "Gods, you may have been my former commander but if you don't quit nitpicking, I'm gonna show Gen that footage of you drunk and whining about loving someone, see if I don't. Go fuck with the lilies, Commander, before I shove some flowers where the sun don't shine." 

"Alright, alright, I know I'm messing with it," Angeal sighed, spinning a lily stem in his fingers, these ones from _Planetarium and Plants_ that he'd agreed to sell for Sephiroth's cousin Aerith. 

He arranged them in sets of white and then yellow, pausing before he made a mixed bouquet with white and yellow. 

"Umm, hello? I'm back for my mulberry?" 

"Hnn, order of Strife, yes?" Kunsel was a consummate professional but-

"Ah, there was... someone else here earlier and..." Oh. Oh, he was like Zack used to be; quiet and unsure. "He knows... things." 

"Oi, Angeal, customer's asking for you, you done yet?" 

"Yes, Kunsel, I'm done arranging. Go load the truck, would you?" The hand he clapped on Kunsel's shoulder spoke volumes, especially when he paired it with a smile that was more teeth than anything else. "Sorry about Kunsel, he can be a bit much. So you've got your truck?" 

"That's, umm, that's fine. Can I get that bouquet you've got or is that not for sale?" Cloud asked, eyes locked on the mixed bouquet still in his hand. 

"Oops, hadn't realized it was still with me. It's for sale, we just haven't posted the tags yet. Should I add it to your order?" 

"Yes please. So, you're... Angeal? Am I saying that right?" Cloud inquired politely and Angeal melted a little more. 

Sue him, he was allowed to look after years between dating; Cloud was beautiful in a way he could appreciate. 

"Hmm? Yeah," he grunted as he hefted the gallons, "you are. Well, I've wrapped your mulberry to keep it from contaminating anything else in the truck bed and I've got your gallons right here." Angeal answered as he finished setting the product on the counter along with Cloud's mulberry. "Was that-Oh, my partner did say yes to your manure."

"Did you want a certain amount to start with?" Cloud questioned, pulling out a notepad and a pen with a Buster Sword charm dangling from it. 

"Yeah, yeah, a pallet at the least. We don't normally charge this low but since you're doing _me_ a massive favor with the manure... Well." Angeal admitted with a shrug. 

"I'm paying full price." The stubborn moue looked forebodingly familiar in a way he couldn't place. The scratch of the pen felt like a warning. 

"I-" 

"Full price because you're the only florist to tell me my plant had bugs and how to fix it." He argued, crossing his arms in a loose—

"Is that a SOLDIER top?" Angeal managed. 

"Huh? Yeah, borrowed it from a friend after I got told off for transporting my mulberry with a harness." 

"Which squad?" 

"We were in Whiskey together. He's a good buddy of mine but his fiancee's scary when she gets up in arms about plants." Cloud confessed with a shrug, hooking his thumb to point out the truck in the front. 

"Why didn't you take the plant to Aerith?" He blurted. 

"... Didn't want to bother her." 

"That's completely fair. You know Zack?" 

"We're friends." Cloud sounded proud of that, that Zack had taken him under his enormous wing. "Oh. Do you have a rivalry?" 

"No, nothing of the sort. Lucky you, those are Aerith's lilies. She gives me the extra to sell for her charity." Angeal responded as he hefted two of the gallons and held the door open for Cloud after accepting the full payment. 

"Huh. How come we've never met then?" Cloud mulled, buckling the vase up front in the passenger side and strapping the mulberry to the back. 

"Circumstances, I suppose, but it's always nice to meet a friend of Zack's. I've missed our chats, I'll have to call him soon." He said as he tucked the gallons into the side boxes. "Thank you for coming by." 

"Thank you for fixing my plant!" Cloud called back as he started the truck with a roar of the engine. 

"You're welcome!" Angeal waved and then face palmed as he said with feeling, " _Fuck_ , I forgot to ask him out on a date."

* * *

Cloud drove, hit a red light and then turned the air blue as he recognized the lost moment. "Oh for the love of Fenrir, I should've ask him _out_." 

He grumbled a bit before he brightened; he still had to deliver the manure. Angeal had his number. It could still work—

Cloud's PHS rang with an unfamiliar number and he answered it with, "You've reached Strife Ranch, may I ask who's calling?" 

"Ah, it's Angeal. I realized that I didn't schedule the drop-off. Would Thursday work for you?" Oh, the gods were smiling on him now because more time with the man sounded amazing. 

"Thursday's free. What time?" 

"Noonish? I need to coax my partner into helping with it and he sleeps like the dead if given half a chance." Angeal confessed wryly. Cloud shook his head at the image of Angeal cradling the line in the shop between his shoulder and his neck. 

"That actually sounds great. It gives me enough time to give you a composted batch for the plants." He responded before he turned off onto his property. "See you then?" 

"Of course," With the click of the line, Cloud parked and pressed his forehead to the wheel of the truck. 

"Busy day, huh Lady?" He scooped the wrapped mulberry and set it up according to Angeal's neat notes, well away from the multitude of plants in his sunroom. Cloud didn't want any of them to get infected and then checked them over for the same signs as Lady Mulberry. 

Thankfully none of the rest had any and he went out to the barn, Buster slung in its harness as he preened his birds and then saddled each of them for their second ride of the day. 

He saddled Jax, the black crest making him smile as he pillowed his cheek on the bird and scritched in the spaces between the feathers. Jax warked and then nosed at him with the massive beak, dark eyes soft with affection. 

"Alright, alright, we're going," he chuckled, relaxing back into the saddle and gently directing Jax to the open plains. "Hah!" 

Jax bolted, the thud of claws a soothing one after the long day he'd had. The Chocobo slid into a long trot and Cloud watched the horizon for any monster threats, one hand on the reigns, one hovering next to the sword. 

He rode for roughly an hour, turning Jax back around with a reluctant sigh. Jax pulled up, arched his neck and then peeped, Cloud surprised when he heard an answering peep. 

A Chikabo, this one a plain yellow, barreled out of the thicket of tall grass shadowed by a Kalm Wolf. 

Cloud's sword blocked it's way, the snarl that came from it echoed by Cloud himself. He looked for the rest of the pack but didn't find it. 

A lone wolf chasing a lost Chikabo. 

Cloud beat back but didn't kill the wolf, merely between it and its prey. 

"Go away," he growled after the third thump with the flat of the Buster Sword's blade. "this one's mine." 

The Wolf took a final glance at the Chikabo and met Jax's screech as his old war bird flashed his spurs. 

It yelped as Jax lashed out—one foot in front of the vulnerable Chikabo, the other striking a blow that knocked it back—blood pouring from the cut inflicted. After that, it bolted entirely and the Chikabo let out a soft kweh as it nuzzled Jax's leg. 

Cloud looked for the herd, the little Chocobo trailing them for quite a few miles before he sighed, dropped the reigns and scooped up the baby. He directed Jax with his knees now, one hand curled around the small ball of down and floof and the other occupied by the Buster. 

The sight of his bike made him grin; Zack had ridden it over for him. 

"I leave you alone for five minutes, it seems, and you go and collect _another_ Chocobo!" Zack laughed at the sight of the Chikabo buried in his arm. "I mean, I know we like to joke but for serious, you must've been a Chocobo in a previous life." 

"... It's the hair. It's irresistible," Cloud deadpanned as he dismounted, sliding down the side of the saddle with ease. He holstered the Buster, the clank of it waking the little one. "Shh, you're safe. I'm gonna call this one..." 

"Hey! You said I could name the next one," Zack pouted. 

"So I did," he handed Zack the baby as he unsaddled Jax and combed him down. "Well? What's her name then?" 

Blue eyes locked with brown, "I say she's a Louise." 

"Guess she'll fit right in with Thelma." He huffed, mentioning the other Chocobo that Zack had also named a year ago. "... Why are we friends again?" 

Zack blinked, cuddled the Chocobo and then cackled, "Because I'm fucking awesome! And adorable and-Hey! Ow! Watch Louise wouldja?!" 

Cloud flicked Zack's forehead with a roll of his eyes and stole his Chikabo back. "C'mon, let's go see your feathery daughter." 

"So, Seph tells me that I can rest easy about One-Winged Floral because it's run by Angeal. As in, my old Mentor Cloud; the guy you never met because he retired right when you entered the SOLDIER Corps. And you called him hot!" 

"Should've mentioned that back when he was a General," Cloud fired back. "So does that make me a cougar chaser?" 

"Makes you a puma and- _ **and**_ \- I tried to tell you that the first time but you weren't listening." Zack chided as he made a hay nest for Louise. "Seriously, why didn't you show?" 

"Honestly? I thought you were pulling my leg." Cloud admitted flat out as he saddled Wind Storm. "You pulled so much shit in my Cadet days that I figured it was another prank." 

"Oh Spikey that's—Shit, really?" Zack saddled Thelma, his hands buried in her Golden floof. "I'd never prank my friends like that; not for serious stuff." 

"Yeah, I know that _now_ but not back then." he clicked his tongue at the ivory Chocobo beneath him, Wind Storm more sensitive than Jax and rarely in need of anything more than a well placed tap. "Vincent really shouldn't be housing her with me, she's too pretty for my ranch. She deserves better." 

"Says the pot to the kettle." Zack pointed out dryly, "You deserve better too and if you wanna climb my Mentor like a tree to get there, then so be it." 

"He's not, y'know, taken?" 

"Nah, says he hasn't found the right one since him and Genesis broke it off a few years back. They're business partners now or whatever but they're cool." came the wobbly reply, mostly because Thelma was shifting her wings to be more comfortable. "Plus, since I know you're dying to ask but you're too polite too, Gen figured out he was ace. He loves Angeal, would and did kill for him in the Wutainese War but just as a ride or die friend." 

"Oh." 

"Mm, is it just me or is Thelma getting bigger again?" 

"Goldens get way bigger so she'll be able to take your weight and more in another six months." Cloud proclaimed proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. SOLDIER's Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-HA! I finally have enough for a chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy with caution~

* * *

The week had never dragged so long in his life. 

Angeal had been through engagements, battles and even a hell of a mission but the old military standard was the worst; hurry up and wait. 

He moved around the shop with a purpose, rearranging things so that their new shipment would be on hand for the plants when it arrived. He even argued Gen into waking before noon, most days, which he counted as a personal success. 

"'Geal, darling," Genesis said with a tone so sugary that Angeal winced upon its delivery, "if you wake me up before noon after today, I'm killing you _before_ you can date the pretty little Angel." 

"Okay, okay, its just-" 

"What if he says no? Oh Angeal, he'd be a fool to say no to the giant teddy bear you happen to be," Genesis countered with an auburn brow flicking up as the sound of a truck turning the corner sounded. "Oh look, there he comes now to save my sleep schedule." 

Cloud stopped the rougher looking truck, the mud caked on the wheels the same color as the fields outside of Midgar. He had on a hat that only made him cuter, the straw brim wide and shielding his face from the sun. 

"Morning! Where should I put the pallets?" 

"Morning! I thought...?" 

"I thought you agreed to only _one_ , Ang," Genesis prodded sharply. 

"Oh, its something I do for my newer folks," Cloud hummed, lifting the pallet without straining one bit. 

Oh.

Oh no, that was incredibly hot and Angeal really couldn't be looking at Cloud if he wanted to survive the encounter without embarrassing himself. He picked up the other pallet and set it down, dusting his hands off on his apron and adjusting the bow in the back. 

He thought he'd heard a sharp inhale but passed it off as Gen being an ass again. 

"Alrighty, my delivery days are Monday, Thursday and Saturday. Is there any specific day you'd like?" Cloud inquired. 

Angeal opened his mouth, flushed at the thought of asking Cloud out on a date and then murmured, "Ah, Saturday sounds good? Next week?" 

"I... Yeah, sounds good." Cloud made to go back for the truck but spun on the ball of his foot to ask, "Hey, that neem oil is pretty good. Could I get some for Aerith, you know, just in case? I could pick it up on Saturday of this week." 

"Of course, I'm sure she'll appreciate a bug shield and no pesticides." Angeal replied warmly, scribbling out an order for Cloud to take with him. "That would be a good start." 

"Thanks again! Bye now~" 

As the truck took off, Genesis smacked the back of his head. "You should've asked him out! Oh Goddess now I see I'm going to have to intervene if you two are ever to go on a date." 

"No, Gen, leave it alone-" 

"I'm tired of seeing you on your lonesome, dumbass." Genesis sniffed, crossing his arms when Angeal went to argue. "Better thank me when the two of you are going out." 

"Gen?" Genesis was already texting someone, the same look he used to give before charging into battle locked onto his old friend's face. "Oh for the love of Alexander..."

* * *

Having shaken off his nerves when it came to Cloud, Angeal was relaxed leading up to the promised Saturday. 

Habit suggested keeping an eye on his best friend, especially when it concerned Shenanigans (usually with Zack and yes, it required the capitalization after years of it), but he turned a blind eye to it for the time being. 

He hummed softly, absently running a thumb over the petals of the chrysanthemums he was working with. 

Genesis drummed his fingers on the flower counter, looking like he belonged on the Plate with his black suit and gloves. 

"Gen, why are you looking like a Turk in my shop?" 

"Our shop and I'm having Seph look into your Angel's files." 

" _Geeeen,_ " Angeal growled, careful to place the stem back in its vase before he crushed it in his fist. "Butt. Out. Of. My. Lovelife." 

"Butt out, you say?" 

"Genesis." Angeal rarely got into it with his oldest and closest friend, "That is enough." 

Blue eyes flicked over his unwelcoming expression, the tightness in his shoulders and his crossed arms. 

"Ang?" 

"Whatever it is you're doing, I think it should stop. I can take care of my own heart, Gen. Just because I'm not going fast enough for you doesn't make it your job to hurry me along." He pointed out, "If Cloud and I decide to ask one another out, that is _our_ business and not anyone else's." 

Gen looked down at his phone as it chimed and then, "... oh." 

"What." 

"He's the SOLDIER who took the Buster and knocked Seph out of his megalomania phase in Nibelheim." 

Angeal blinked, smiled and then teased, "Maybe he'll knock some sense into you too if you meddle any further."

* * *

" _Zack, I swear on Holy that if you even think about Shenanigans, I'm hanging you by your toes from the barn rafters._ " Cloud threatened absently as he helped Aerith gently repot the new lilies. "With your permission, that is," he added sweetly to Aerith. 

Green eyes crinkled shut as Aerith giggled herself silly. "Full steam ahead, Captain Strife!" She sobered enough to inquire, "Trying to work up the courage to ask him yourself?" 

"... Yeah. Might do it this Saturday?" 

"No!!! Genesis—" 

"Zaaaack," Cloud growled lowly, "Spill. Now." 

"Genesis was gonna pull off Shenanigans with me next Saturday and I need you to not cause then he wins the stupid bet." 

Cloud leveled his best friend with a look. "And?" 

"Gen also set up a literal booby trap. Do not." 

"I'll reschedule for Monday."

* * *

"One-Winged Floral, this is Sephiroth. May I take your order?" 

"Ah," Cloud's muscles locked up on him without his say so, the tension enough to make his phone creak in his hand. "Could," he inhaled shakily, "could you tell Angeal that I'll have to reschedule the drop to Monday? Something came up... on Saturday." 

"... I will relay your message, Strife." 

"Thank you... sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
